Hell is High School
by Luna0092
Summary: AU- All Human- Rose is just an ordinary girl in an ordinary high school. Her best friend is Lissa, who's boyfriend is Christian. He has a sister named Tasha, who is dating Rose's crush, Dimitri who is the Captain of the Baseball team. Dimitri who is having trouble with his girlfriend turns to Rose and her friends. Can Rose handle it or will she back out of the blooming relationship


**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer: I do not and will not own The Vampire Academy Novels. Those belong to Richelle Mead. This has been written for fun. Enjoy. Just FYI, Characters may be out of character. **

RPOV:

My name is Rosemarie Hathaway, but everyone except my teachers call me Rose. I absolutely hate being called Rosemarie. I am a Junior in high school. Definitely not popular. My best friend is Lissa, who is popular, I have a crush on the star quarterback of the football team, Dimitri. He's dating the biggest bitch of the school, Tasha Ozera, sister to Lissa's boyfriend, Christian.

Anyways, this is my story. It begins when I'm getting ready for school.

~HIHS~

"Mom, have you seen my favorite pair of jeans?" I asked my mom, Janine as she was passing my bedroom door.

She sighed, "I put them in your dresser drawer after you just threw them on the floor when I gave them to you after I washed them."

I looked in the bottom drawer and there they were on the top of the little pile. "Oh, found them. Thanks."

"Hurry up, you're going to be late to school. I don't want another phone call from Kirova saying you arrived late again."

I sighed deeply before I spoke, "She's just being a bi-"

"Rose! Language." My mom scolded.

"It's true though." I laughed.

"That still doesn't give you right to say that."

I ignored her as I put my make up on, which consisted of eyeliner, eyeshadow and mascara, then I brushed my hair into a low ponytail.

"Bye mom, I'm leaving." I told her as I made my way to the door and grabbed my books and car keys.

When I got my car, I threw my books into the back seat and pulled out. I made my way to Lissa's house, which was about five minutes away from mine. I parked, pulled my phone out and called her.

After about 3 rings, she answered, "I'm on my way out." and hung up on me.

As soon as I put phone down, she came out of her house, jumping still trying to put a shoe on. I outright laughed at her when she climbed into the passenger seat.

"Stop laughing. You arrived like five minutes earlier than you normally do." she complained.

Still laughing, I apologized, "Sorry, my mom basically kicked me out this morning."

"With or without coffee?" she asked. I groaned and she laughed, "Without would be my guess. Stop at the coffee shop by the school. I want a cappuccino."

Ten minutes later, we left the coffee shop, coffees in hand, on our way to school. "How's Christian?" I asked her.

"He's good. He said to meet him by the parking lot." she informed me.

I nodded, "Okay, as long as his bitch of a sister isn't there too." Lissa grimaced at my language, "What, I don't like her. She thinks she runs the whole fucking school. I don't like popular people."

"Hey. I'm a popular person." she exclaimed.

"You don't count because you were my best friend before you were popular." I explained. We became best friends after our kindergarten teacher assigned us to write our full names. I responded by throwing a book at her head and calling her fascist bastard. We've been inseparable since.

She laughed, "Just as long as we have that clear." I smiled at her.

When I pulled into the parking lot, we saw that it was filling up pretty fast. I found a parking space that was pretty close to the school entrance and parked. I reached into the back of my car and pulled my books out and climbed out of the car to catch up with Lissa, who was walking toward her boyfriend. When I saw that they were making lovey dovey faces at each other I looked away. As soon as I looked away, my eyes landed on somebody who always caught my eye someway, somehow.

Dimitri Belikov, senior, star quarterback of the football team, and the object of my affections. The next person who I saw made my skin crawl, literally.

Natasha 'Tasha' Ozera, Christians' twin sister, Dimitri's girlfriend, and my worst enemy. Or so she thinks.

She saw me staring apparently, because she grabbed his arm suddenly and rubbed it seductively, well kinda creepily. She then glared at me, which I gladly returned. She's one of the few people who knew I really liked Dimitri, she was eavesdropping when me and Lissa were talking.

Unfortunately. I'm not intimidated my her at all. A lot of people don't understand why I'm not. They think I should cower under her stare just because she's a popular and I'm not. If I wanted to be popular I could be without a problem. I just don't draw attention because I don't want to be popular. Whereas Lissa, she was basically born popular, her parents were popular when they went to school here and so was her brother, therefore she is popular.

If people really knew who my father was, I would definitely be in the 'in' crowd. He is notorious around the world. Everyone knew who he was or I should say is. I just like to keep that a secret for that particular reason. Only Lissa knows who he is and she doesn't treat me any different, for which I am grateful.

Tasha thinks she scares me just because she's with the 'in' crowd. Christian is another one that is with the 'in' crowd who doesn't act like it. He hates the attention. That's one reason why I like him, that and he's madly in love with Lissa. He's very infuriating most times. Definitely not like Tasha though. Believe it or not, he cannot stand Tasha, even if they are siblings, twins too.

When Tasha realized I wasn't intimidated by her, she whispered something to Dimitri and he glanced my way. I quickly looked back to Lissa and Christian who I realized were starting to walk away.

"Hey asshole, and Lissa. Wait up." I called to them. Lissa looked back and had the decency to look embarrassed while Christian just smirked at me.

"I'm so sorry, Rose." she apologized. "Say sorry, Chris."

His smirk just grew, "I'm sorry, Rosie-posie. It won't happen again."

I smiled and swung my fist at his face, he tried to dodge it, but it still caught his cheek and chin. "Oh, I'm SO sorry Christian. My fist slipped. It won't happen again." I heard laughter behind us. When I looked who it was a huge smile graced my face.

"Hey, little one." said the handsome guy giving me a hug.  
"Hi, Adrian. What are you doing over on this side of the parking lot? Shouldn't you be over there with the popular ones?" I asked him with a smile. "You don't want to tarnish your reputation by being with people that are below you, do you?" I joked, wide eyed.

"Nah, you're right. I just wanted to say hey to one of my friends, but apparently she doesn't want anything to do with me. I guess it's just too bad. I had some news for her." He started walking away.

I bit my lip, waiting a second before I called out, "Wait, what's the news?" he just stopped and smiled.

"I thought talking to you was below me?" He said teasingly. I pouted, and he caved, "Okay, fine. You wanted me to go out on a date with someone you knew. Well, I did. Maybe you can figure it out. You know her pretty well too. But I will definitely let you try to figure it out."

I looked around, "Can I have a hint?" He looked like he was thinking for a minute before nodding.

"She has blond hair." That said he left, and the school bell rang.

"He's such an ass." Christian stated. Lissa smacked his chest, he just laughed.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, he is. But he one of our friends. Even when he acts like he's above us. Because that's just what it is, an act."

Lissa nodded. "That's true, now let's go to class." We walked to our first class, which was World History, which we all had together. I sat next to Lissa and Christian sat behind her. Somebody walked in behind us and claimed the desk next to mine on the side opposite Lissa. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw who it was.

My eyes widened to the size of saucers when I realized who it was. My heart was pounding loudly, I'm surprised no one heard it. Actually, I'm surprised it didn't burst out of my chest.

It was Dimitri.

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
